Sirian Primeverre
Sirian Primeverre is the son of Nathan Anagma and Tinuviel, blessed by Tamriel. Story Castaway of Justice Sirian grew up in Paradiso alongside his sister Asmeria Primeverre, establishing a strong bond with her, until they were both cast out due to being half-human. Sirian thus wandered on the subplane of Hestiria, punishing the sinful and guilty, as he no longer believed in divine justice after being expelled into such an unclean world; and thus thought that he was entitled to purify the world himself. This eventually led to him confronting and almost exposing Shalmael, a wicked Demon-like entity called a Rakshasa, however Shalmael managed to outsmart Sirian and lure him into a trap. This resulted in Sirian being sent in another Plane, Felarya. Felaryan Angel Sirian finds himself lost in Felarya and attacked by Crystallized beasts ; he is then saved himself from Crystallizing by the intervention of Zamamura, on the behalf of Ino Furukawa. Being told that the world - and many others - are endangered by the presence of Vanilla, Sirian goes on to oppose her but is stopped by Myrtil Erudessa. Leaving the matter to Zamamura, Sirian then learns of his sister, imprisoned somewhere in this plane as well. He rushes to the desert and teams up with the outcast Naga Kasstra in order to reach Asmeria, detained by Olank-Meeus. After a brief explanation, Sirian reunites with her sister, then teams up with her in order to protect the world from the awakening of Baphomet. After his victory, Sirian eventually goes, alongside Kasstra, Zamamura and Ino, to the Cheshire Isle, where he would have a son, Vona of Kaine, with Ino. Appearance Sirian is a silver-haired young man with golden eyes. He is able to manifest white wings for a brief moment while focusing, but they are usually not deployed. He dresses in a silver armor with gold motifs, and wears a beige cape with similar colors. Personality Sirian is driven by a strong sense of justice, and despite being kind and protective, he is also extremely judgmental. He is prone to quickly evaluating a situation and instantly looking for a culprit, in order to enact retribution on them. This linear train of thought often gets Sirian into trouble, whether his judgments are justified or not. Sirian's softer side is mostly seen around those he likes, like his sister or Ino ; in those cases, Sirian's zeal and fervor are replaced with warmth and affection, as well as extreme devotion, as Sirian is ready to offer his life for those close to him. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Sirian's physical abilities are incredible even without use of his angelic powers, especially his speed and strength, and his proficiency with the scimitar makes him extremely dangerous. * Elemental Manipulation: Sirian is associated with Light and Fire, and possesses several purification abilities connected to those elements. * Inquisitor Training: Sirian's abilities as an Inquisitor allow him to pierce through lies and enhance his own powers through various Judgment abilities against enemies. Storylines * Consign to Oblivion mentions his travels * Felaryan Epic shows his destination Trivia * Sirian is derived from 'Symha', the sanskrit meaning of the world lion. Coincidentally, his own son is a Divine Servant of Lion. Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Paradiso Category:Elysiana Category:Felarya